Baby
Baby (Piccola) è una canzone di Justin Bieber cantata da Sam Evans come solista della band che ha da poco creato, la The Justin Bieber Experience, nell'episodio Tornare in cima, il tredicesimo della Seconda Stagione. La versione completa della canzone, rilasciata solo come traccia dell'album Glee: The Music, Volume 5, include Artie che canta ilrap di Ludacris, l'altro cantante insieme a Justin Bieber. Durante la performance, le Nuove Direzioni restano molto colpite, in modo particolare le ragazze che hanno apprezzato la sua scelta musicale. Gli altri ragazzi del Glee-Club guardano prima attoniti Sam, come confusi, e successivamente si rendono conto del successo che sta riscuotendo anche con le loro fidanzate, per cui in seguito (Finn specialmente, chiedono a Sam di entrare a far parte della band. Nonostante ciò, Finn continua a ritenere Justin Bieber un cantante di poco conto. Testo della canzone Sam: You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playin' "We're just friends," What are you sayin'? Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we're here together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces Baby, fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street And at school on the playground, But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Galleria di foto Baby.jpg sambabychitarrajustinbieber.jpg babyfanartsams2.jpg babysam+quinns2.jpg babysams2.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two